Melissa Disney
Melissa Disney (born November 20, 1970 in San Diego County, California, USA) is an American actress, producer, singer-songwriter, voice actress and writer. She's known for voicing: Ginger Foutley in As Told By Ginger. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Ginger Foutley, Cop (ep52), Sales Clerk (ep59) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Blade, Curaré *Detention (1999) - Brittney (ep8) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Cheerleader (ep59), Girl#2 (ep59), Girl#5 (ep59) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Waitress (ep33) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Judge (ep17), Mike (ep17) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) - Meg *Justice League: Action (2016) - Brat (ep2), Mom (ep2) *Static Shock (2000) - Nurse *Superman: The Animated Series (1999) - College Girl (ep49) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2009) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Additional Vocal Performer *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Thara *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Menagerie *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Gardenia, Village Girl 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Additional Voices *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Billie 'Movies - Dubbing' *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Trixie 'TV Specials' *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Benjamin Goat, Jacob, Talia Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Whisper of the Heart (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Princess Christmas Album (2005) - Snow White Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Boo the Cat 'Movies' *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Animorphs: Know The Secret (2000) - Rachel *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Psylocke, Rogue, Spirit *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) - Mermaids *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Zara *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Female Scientist, Vanessa *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish, Angie, Groupie Fish#1, Old Lady Fish, Shorty#1 *DreamWorks Shark Tale: Fintastic Fun! (2004) - Angie *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Interstate '82 (1999) - Skye *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *Prey (2017) - Science Operator AI *Prototype 2 (2012) - Sabrina Galloway *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Hoverboard Girl *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Courtney Gears, Soap Actress *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Bruno the Hippo, Elora the Faun, Grundy the Hippo, Handel, Inventor Droid, Krista the Faun, Lila the Faun, Sheila the Faun, Shorty the Hippo, Spinner the Faun *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Vivi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors